


Curiosity

by Silvergray1358



Series: Screw Them, I Love You [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Basically a whole lot of talk, Boyfriends, Come as Lube, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned bottom Wade, Mentioned hetero sex, Mentions of vaginal sex, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Stand Alone, fleshlight, mentions of anal sex, mentions of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergray1358/pseuds/Silvergray1358
Summary: By accident, Peter stumbles across Wade’s collection of sex toys but will the young spider’s curiosity land him with more than he initially bargained for? A PWP fanfic that can be be read apart from the series.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> {{ }}= Yellow box  
> [[ ]]= White box

     Wade loves sex.

     The thing is, Peter knew very well just how much the merc loves sex, especially after six years of knowing Wade and having to listen to endless nights of rambling. Wade was definitely one of those people with zero filter from his brain to mouth and sometimes he would tell Peter about one sexcapade or another that would have him blushing furiously later when he googled the subject without Wade around.

     So Peter didn’t know _why_ he hadn’t expected a collection of sex toys in the bottom drawer of Wade’s nightstand.

     He’d been looking for AA batteries for the television remote when he stumbled onto the horde. After the kitchen drawers, desk top, coffee table, and top two drawers of the nightstand proved fruitless, he was about to give up and just hit the friggin buttons on the TV when he pulled open the final drawer and found something way more interesting. Well, more like a dozen somethings.

     As he sat before the drawer, Peter’s eyes couldn’t stop flickering over everything he discovered but he finally lifted a shaky hand up to the first recognizable thing. It happened to be a fleshy-feeling, eight inch dildo that included a cut head and veins. Peter's mouth dropped open in surprise as he inspected it, but that was only the beginning and he placed it next to him on the rug he sat on.

     There were several dildos, a bullet-shaped vibrator, even a vibrating dildo that had a dial on it that went all the way up to _ten_. Underneath that were things Peter had no clue what they could be used for.

     There was a length of soft plastic tubing that was looped with a pull clasp. It clearly cinched the plastic ring of cord tighter but how someone would use it during sex he couldn’t figure. Even more confusingly were a set of three dainty, narrow sticks of plastic about two to three inches long, each with a plastic ring at the end, maybe to hold on with?

     The next thing he pulled out baffled him for a second until he flipped the cylinder of hard plastic around and saw, clear as day, a fully sculpted vagina in soft silicon on the end.

_Ooooohhh._

_This_ he had heard of before: it was a fleshlight.

     Curiosity got the best of him and he let his fingertips run over the surface. The material felt incredibly soft and he shyly explored the imitation folds of lips surrounding the tiny nub of a clitoris. He had never actually touched a girl like this before and if it wasn’t for the privacy of Wade and his shared bedroom, his face would have probably been bright crimson.

     His fingers slipped down and traced around the entrance. With caution, Peter slipped one finger inside to explore. It was just as soft feeling inside and the walls seemed to be ribbed slightly.

     The thought of getting the lube and making the silicon wet enough that he could just push right in was so intense his cock began filling and he squirmed in his jeans. Maybe Wade’s sex drive was rubbing off on him because he actually sat there and ran through his options.

     Wade was out helping Domino gather intel for some man she was searching for. There was no guarantee when he’d be back but probably not for a while, right? Peter could probably just try it and if it felt weird, he’d just wash it and put it back without Wade ever knowing. Twenty minutes top.

     Alright, but real quick.

     Peter threw the fleshlight on the bed and began tossing the rest of the toys back into the drawer. He pulled the lube out from its cherished place in the top drawer and stood up quick to unzip his jeans and tug them off. He didn’t bother taking off his t-shirt but he did pause for some time massaging his growing erection over his boxers.

     The fleshlight seemed to be waiting for him on the bed sheets though as he touched himself and he crawled onto the right side of the bed anxiously.

     Peter laid back, head on his pillow, and took a steadying breath. This was probably a terrible idea. Even still, he was hard now and the thrill of it wasn't helping either.

     He reached down, slipping his right hand over his clothed stomach, pushing the fabric up to his ribs and out of the way before reaching into his boxers. He pulled his erection out but only bothered to push his boxers down to his knees. Still holding himself, he stroked his fist lazily a couple of times. It felt good, but nothing like what he expected was about to come.

     With a shaky breath, Peter reached over for the lube he threw to the side. He popped the cap and poured a decent amount onto his fingers. Using the spare moment it took to flip the cap back on the bottle, Peter tried to warm the liquid up in his hand before he took a hold of his dick again.

     The liquid was still a bit chilly but it actually felt rather nice against his heated flesh. Peter closed his eyes and relaxed at the sensation of his wet fist pumping casually. The pillows, the sheets, everything smelled like Wade around him. Thinking of the merc had him squeezing a bit harder and he had to make himself stop before he just ended up jerking off like usual.

     With his dry hand Peter picked the fleshlight up by the plastic barrel. His slick index and middle fingers reached to touch the soft opening and he panted gently as he eased the two fingers inside to get it wet as well. He imagined Wade doing this-- fingering the toy before pushing his cock into it. It was almost too easy to hear the groan that Wade would let out and his own cock twitched off his stomach, impatient for it’s turn.

     Peter huffed out a breath, a little nervous now that he was actually about to do it. He wiped his hand off on his shirt, already knowing he’d change afterwards. Regardless of his nerves, he was completely hard now and there was no way he wasn’t going to at least find out how the toy felt. Not after getting this far.

     He lined the fleshlight up to the sensitive tip of his cock. It felt obscene watching how he pressed inside the fake pussy, pushing in until the whole head of his prick was actually inside the snug channel.

     It felt tight and a little cool; so different from anything else he’d ever experienced. The way the silicon inched over his flesh though was extremely pleasing. Peter let out a long, quiet moan as he slid the toy all the way down to his balls.

     The fleshlight felt even _better,_ even _tighter_ when he was all the way inside. His legs and hips shifted on the bed to get himself into position to start fucking the toy in earnest.

     The distinct creak of the old floorboard outside of the bedroom echoed like an alarm but it was already too late as Wade came bursting in through the door in his Deadpool suit. He was already talking about God-knows-what but he shut up in an instant and most _definitely_ got an eyeful before Peter could react. Completely mortified, Peter sat up and ripped the fleshlight away, trying to hide it underneath the sheet by his calves.

     Horrifically, his wet cock gave a pleading twitch at the delicious slide of the fake sex as he pulled it off and he scrambled to pull the sheet even higher to hide his crotch.

     “Oh my god!” Wade gasped dramatically. “Were you just fucking Lucy?!”

     “Who? What--- I mean…” Peter stammered. Was it possible to actually die from utter embarrassment? Because Peter’s heart felt like it had about one more good minute before it rattled out of his chest.

     “Holy shit, you were! Her name is Lucy,” Wade said like it was perfectly normal. He was still standing in the doorway, clutching the doorknob in one hand. “I totally caught you, you naughty spider.”

     “I...I just found it and, uh…” Peter had nothing to defend himself with and his brain refused to supply anything intelligible.

     “Mmmmm,” Wade hummed like he was solving a complex puzzle, moving finally and stalking towards Peter on the bed. “Oh, I get it,” he drawled. “You just wanted to know how it’d feel to get that gorgeous cock of yours balls-deep in a wet pussy. Am I right?”

     Peter sucked in a sharp gasp. His cock twitched, still hard underneath the sheet despite his embarrassment and it was so difficult to not wrap his hand around it. He kept still though and Wade finally came to a stop at the side of the bed, rolling his mask up to his nose.

     “Well,” Wade said as he knelt on the floor next to the bed, putting him level with Peter. “How did it feel, baby boy?”

     “Oh… I…” Peter hesitated, but Wade didn’t wait for him to answer.

     Wade grabbed the sheet pooled in his lap and jerked it down towards the foot of the bed. It shocked Peter and he instinctively reached to pull the bottom of his shirt down over his erection.

     Wade wasn’t having it though and he used his left hand to pull Peter’s hand away and keep it pinned on the sheets. Wade’s other hand, still gloved, wrapped around Peter’s slick cock and gave it a testing couple of strokes. The younger man hissed a breath in through his teeth and leaned back on his elbows to give Wade more room to work.

     “It looks like you were enjoying it at least a little bit,” he admired. “Maybe you’d be kind enough to allow me to turn this twosome into a threesome…”

     “W-What?” Peter asked. He looked at Wade curiously, though he was still clearly distracted as Wade stroked him.

     “It'll be fun, Spidey,” Wade coaxed as he leaned over to give Peter a teasing kiss that he kept chaste in comparison to the devilish way he worked Peter's cock over with slow, precise movements of his wrist. “How about you fuck Lucy first and I'll take sloppy seconds…”

     Peter's vocal chords seemed to stall out as his mouth worked silently for a moment. His eyes flicked up to Wade's white, masked ones and the warm brown of his big eyes were almost completely black.

     {{Ooo, show him how it's done!}}

     [[He's gonna love this…]]

     Wade leaned back in to give his boyfriend a real kiss. He _loved_ the way that Peter's lips seemed to fit perfectly against his and how after teasing him long enough, that Spiderman-energy would come out. Peter kissed him like he missed him and was determined to keep Wade as close as possible.

     It was so fucking amazing.

     Wade let go of Peter's dick and a little huff of air left Peter's nose as Wade kept their lips locked. It had to be done sadly, for Wade needed both hands to get the clothes off Peter like, yesterday.

     “Just relax for me, baby boy,” Wade said, ripping Peter's boxers down off his lean legs and wrestling the shirt off him before Peter had a chance to process the fact he was now completely nude.

     Wade pushed the blushing man back down onto the sheets, staying knelt on the floor right next to him. Like a gift from Odin himself, Peter was spread out like a buffet before him and after a small shouting match between the boxes, Wade was able to move on ahead without distraction.

     Well, only a little distraction.

     He ripped his gloves off in a blink and let his hands wander over Peter. He loved the feeling of the younger man’s body: the tight muscles that chiseled his chest and stomach and followed the lines of his hips towards his groin. Wade’s hands seared a path downward past Peter’s small hips and further until he held those powerful thighs and forced Peter to spread his legs, just to watch him blush. Spiderman could stop a car going forty, but Peter always let Wade move him however the older man wanted. The feeling of trust was heady and Wade soaked it in.

     When Wade reached over across him to grab the fleshlight, Peter leaned himself up on his elbows. Wade didn't bother pushing him back down again.

     In fact, he actually _wanted_ Peter to watch what was about to happen.

     Wade grasped Peter’s cock with his thumb, index and middle fingers, merely keeping him held in place an inch off his abs. Wade's other hand brought the fleshlight towards Peter's erection.

     Instead of sinking it down on him though like Peter had expected, he rubbed the wet lips on the outside up and down the underside of his cock. The slick glide of silicon felt amazing as he basically rutted along the folds against his control.

     Wade was keeping it very slow and he kept working the toy as he leaned in. “Not every girl is just gonna stick it right in, Petey. Sometimes they like to enjoy the way your dick rubs against their clit,” Wade whispered in his ear.

     Peter's hips bucked, a small moment of weakness, but he was determined to keep his cool. It was bad enough that Wade already caught him, but now something in the tone of his voice made Peter feel a little helpless against whatever Wade had planned. He kept his arms pinned by his sides and grabbed on tight to the sheets beneath him.

     Wade placed a tiny kiss on the little spot behind Peter's ear and sat back to have more room to work.

     “And when she's finally dripping wet, you can start slipping inside…”

     Peter held his breath as Wade tightened his hold on his cock and held it still. Wade tilted the fleshlight and angled it perfect against the tip of Peter's cock.

     Wade moved the toy down a centimeter… then another… and another at a snail's pace before pulling back just a little to repeat the process. He let go with his hand and continued barely moving the fleshlight down.

     “Wade!” Peter gasped with a sharp inhale.

     “You can’t rush these things, Spidey,” the merc teased. He saw how Peter’s eyes were fixed on the way the toy barely inched down on him and Wade made it his mission to completely wreck the smaller man.

     “What if she's real tight, huh? Maybe you're pushing into her ass. You'll have to ease in nice and slow, baby boy,” Wade instructed casually. Peter was a gasping mess as he let Wade torture him with the too slow pace. A terrific thought popped into Wade's head and a smirk blossomed on his face.

     “Or, perhaps you've got me face-first in the sheets and you're pushing into _me_.”

     Peter's gaze whipped from the fleshlight to Wade's mask. His doe-eyed face was flushed and the most goddamn, sexy sound whimpered out of him.

     {{Bingo!}}

     [[Hook, line, and sinker.]]

     “Yeah, you'd like that. Can you imagine it, handsome?” Wade moved back in to press his mouth against Peter's in a demanding kiss. He wanted Peter to not answer, just think about it as he finally rocked the fleshlight down the rest of the way while they kissed.

     When the last press had the toy against his groin, Peter broke their kiss suddenly. He dropped back down on the bed, eyes clenched shut and his head tipping back on the pillow with a keening moan. Wade watched as his abs shook and hips jerked.

     Reflexively, Wade pulled the fleshlight off his entire length. Peter’s cock flexed off his stomach and stood rock-hard. A groan slipped out of him but Wade's gaze was transfixed on the bead of come that grew at the tip of his cock-- just one drop that slipped off his wet skin onto his abs. After a heartbeat, Peter sucked in a gasp of air and his body un-clenched, relaxing back down on the sheets.

     {{Holy moly! He almost just came!}}

     [[Aw, too bad,]] White said with zero remorse.

     {{Not yet!}} Yellow giggled.

     “Uh huh, you’re not getting off that easily. Metaphorically OR literally,” Wade teased. “No coming until I let you.”

     Peter groaned but it dissolved into an easy laugh. “You’re the worst, you know that right?” he asked as he wiggled slightly on the sheets. His voice was low and gravely from his arousal and it sent tingles down Wade's spine.

     “Yeah, and I’m all yours,” Wade smirked. His free hand landed on Peter’s chest, stilling his squirming. Peter’s head lolled on the pillow and the big, dopey grin on his flushed face was breathtaking.

     “Good,” he replied.

     Wade felt like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world and he leaned down over Peter to chase his lips again. He moaned softly into his mouth but Wade hadn’t forgotten about his boyfriend’s needy hard-on.

     Pulling back, Wade saw the half-lidded look on Peter’s face as he caught his breath and laid loosely on the bed. Wade didn’t want him to get too relaxed though, so he let his hand drift across to Peter’s left nipple and began massaging the small nub between his thumb and index finger. Peter closed his eyes and shivered out a breath at the sensation, but his eyes flew open again when Wade angled the fleshlight and completely sunk it back down on the Peter's cock.

     It sounded like the wind was kicked out of him with a grunt while Wade used the fleshlight to stroke him with sharp snaps of his wrist. He let Peter enjoy the sensation for a total of four strokes before he pulled it back off completely. Wade strategically waited a mere three seconds before slipping the toy back on and repeating the whole process.

     In a way, Peter was thankfully getting some much needed attention back on his cock but the teasing, little pauses were driving him insane. He could feel the heat gradually pooling in his stomach and thighs for a second time and Peter attempted to adapt to the new pace set. Wade listened as Peter tried to catch his breath in the little moments of reprieve he would grant him.

     However, once Wade caught on, he began to not only pull the fleshlight off but also use the spare seconds to use his free hand to twist and roll the flesh of Peter’s nipple with little squeezes before alternating to the other side. He kept his new pattern for a couple of minutes but before long, Peter’s breath hitched loudly as Wade slid the toy back onto him.

     “Uhn, God. Wade, I’m close,” Peter whispered.

     The fleshlight slid back off his pleading cock and Wade savored the way Peter whimpered and the aborted thrust his hips made into the air like it would help. Wade’s own cock throbbed in sympathy as he watched Peter inch back from the edge.

     Peter couldn't process anything past the sensation of amazing pleasure ebbing away in his groin, being replaced by throbbing, needy heat. He had never felt more hard in his life, the blood flushing his cock a deep red and making every nerve zing with spikes of bliss.

     Wade slid the toy back on, but barely an inch. He held it still in place and Peter glanced over at him with a questioning look.

     “Let me see how you’d fuck me, Spidey. Come on, I wanna watch,” Wade prompted.

     The shocked look on Peter's face went perfectly with the bright-pink blush on his cheeks, ears, and creeping down his neck. Wade saw the moment that his words truly sunk in as Peter gulped and blinked at the toy poised in Wade's hand.

     His eyes darted to Wade's nervously before he shifted his feet and lifted his hips to push up into the now-warm silicon. Wade held the fleshlight firmly in place as Peter began rolling his hips with growing impatience, chasing his own pleasure.

     It was pornographic in the most sensuous way how Peter's super-spider body flexed and rolled as he lifted his hips off the bed to fuck the toy. His graceful limbs were corded with tight muscles that worked to let the smaller man piston his hips. He had tilted his face to the side near Wade, looking down and watching his cock slide into the toy but Wade’s eyes couldn't help but linger on his wet, bitten lips as he panted.

     {{God, Spidey looks soooo pretty when he’s desperate for it,}} Yellow swooned.

     [[The way his ass flexes while he fucks is wet-dream worthy,]] White agreed.

     {{We should have him nail us in front of a mirror so we can watch!}}

     [[Couldn't agree more.]]

     Wade pressed his hips into the side of the mattress, getting desperate himself as his own dick ached in the tight leather of his suit. He doubted it would take long to come if he reached down and pulled it out, but he had other plans.

     “Wade!” Peter gasped as a warning. On cue, he pulled the fleshlight back off. He thought for a minute that maybe he had been too late as Peter curled up on himself, a lewd moan dragging out of his chest while his cock twitched. It seemed almost inevitable that Peter would come judging by the way his fingers were white-knuckling the sheet below him, straining the fabric so hard that it was a miracle it didn't rip in his desperation.

     Peter squeezed his knees and thighs together impossibly tight and Wade was thoroughly impressed as he finally relaxed back down with a mournful huff, not a single drop of come wasted.

     Peter had apparently reached a crucial urgency and, like sweet music to Wade's ears, he began to beg.

     “No no no,” he chanted. “Wade… Wade, please. I need to come, oh my god, please.”

     [[Such a sweet thing, let's wring him dry.]]

     {{He said the magic word after all, let's not ruin his orgasm! Maybe another time,}} Yellow supplied.

     Wade finally crawled up onto the bed. He let his weight pin Peter down as he sat perched in his lap, resting on his thighs. Peter’s eyes raked over Wade's body and his cock twitched off his stomach while he sucked in a slow breath in anticipation.

     Wade made a show of massaging his own covered hard-on with his free hand, unbuckling his belt nonchalantly but not moving to actually pull himself out yet.

     Leaning over Peter's slight frame, Wade propped himself on a hand near Peter’s neck, dipping low enough to kiss him for a moment. Peter arched his back as much as he could in an attempt to press up against him, but Wade pulled away to pin Peter with a hand high up on his chest.

     Wade’s fingers teased the vulnerable slope of neck around his collarbone, not pressing but holding with authority and Peter's eyes fluttered shut for a second at the action.

     With a searing urge in his blood, Wade forced the fleshlight back on Peter's cock. This time, he kept a moderate and steady pace as he worked him over. He didn't need to go quickly to make Peter start trembling underneath him, not that he could move much with the bulk of Wade keeping him in place and making him take it.

     Peter's head rolled from one side to another, his hands flying up to clench underneath the pillow to cling onto something as he fell apart.

     “Please...please. Oh god… please,” Peter chanted raggedly. Each little ‘please’ that dragged out of him got progressively more desperate the closer he got to the edge.

     “It’s alright, sweetheart,” Wade purred. “You can come whenever you want, Peter.”

     Hearing he had permission, Peter moaned out with force. A handful of strokes with the fleshlight later and his head tilted back on the pillow and his body locked up. His breath froze in his throat as he _finally_ came, filling the snug, silicon channel as he rode the intense waves of his mind-blowing orgasm. Wade kept milking him through the aftershocks, sending jolts of electricity up his spine and through his limbs.

     Yet after a moment of Peter shivering in over-stimulation and moaning weakly, Wade pulled the fleshlight off of his spent cock and shifted to pull his own erection out with eager movements.

     His cock glistened wetly around the head and stood proudly once it was thankfully freed. Without any preamble, Wade sunk the fleshlight down onto his length in one push, groaning at the feeling. He quickly began pumping it on his dick at a brutal pace as he rushed towards his own orgasm.

     Peter could hear the wet way his cock pushed in, so much more slippery with his release slicking it up. Peter's gaze glued to how his come coated Wade's erection and if his own dick wasn't throbbing, spent with his heartbeat pulsing through it still, it probably would have gotten hard again.

     “ _Fuuuuck,_ ” Wade hissed out and his rhythm faltered. He came with a baritone groan, hips twitching and cock pulsing as he came deep inside the fleshlight.

     Peter, in retaliation, reached up and wrapped his fist around the barrel of the fleshlight. He forced the toy to stroke Wade through the aftershocks of his orgasm, making him groan and chuckle softly as he took the punishment on his sensitive prick. After all, it was only fair.

     A couple of heart beats later, Wade was grabbing Peter's hand and yanking the completely wrecked fleshlight off himself. Peter smiled a wicked grin and Wade couldn't help but grab both his wrists to pin them by Peter's head on the pillow and lick into the boy’s mouth.

     They kissed affectionately, enjoying the afterglow in the quiet. The pair shared panted breaths between the two of them and Wade smiled a grin that beamed across his face with mischievous intent.

     “So…” he began. “When should we try out the rest of the toys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
